Dispensers for dispensing sheets of paper or plastic products off a roll of perforated sheets are well known within the prior art. However, the known dispensers require the user to activate the device using both hands, thus the user must make contact with possibly unsanitary objects in order to stabilize the supply roll. Furthermore, such prior art devices are complicated, bulky in appearance, and require two-hand operation.
The known prior art dispensers teach stop means which require the user to squeeze the end of the supply roll which is time consuming and most inefficient. Also, such stop means may allow for multiple sheets to be dispensed, rather than one sheet at a time, which is the object of the stop means. Furthermore, such prior art dispensers require many unnecessary mechanical parts that the present invention eliminates. For example, guides, cutter bars, rollers, spindles, brake plates, etc., all of which are costly to manufacture.
Accordingly, it is evident that there is a need for an improved single sheet paper towel or plastic bag dispenser that is of simple construction, is easy to install, and easy to use.